


Masyado Pang Maaga [It's Too Early]

by SKILLWITHTHEQUILL



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Angst, But it gets better I promise, F/M, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKILLWITHTHEQUILL/pseuds/SKILLWITHTHEQUILL
Summary: Eurydice, desperate for food and shelter during the storm, is found by one of the bar patrons, Jason, who offers her a stay at his place. She eventually hangs out with him more.Orpheus does not deal with this well.--Title from song Masyado Pang Maaga - Ben&Ben
Relationships: Eurydice & Orpheus (Hadestown), Eurydice/Original Character (Hadestown), Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Orpheus had always been the fan favorite at the Railroad Bar, his music being the comfort of everyone in these hard times, whether they were unemployed, vagabonds, or employed somehow in one of the few businesses still around.

Many of these patrons have befriended Orpheus at this point, with him having been around for years. Some, though, are rather indifferent, especially those with a more practical view of life, those who were morally grey from the get-go, like Jason, who does odd physical jobs around town, and seems to have a tough guy personality, despite being close to the same physique as Orpheus, somehow. 

One day, though, another one of these practical people move into town, a hungry young girl, a runaway from everywhere she’d ever been, and Orpheus, who fell in love at first sight of her, decided to make a move.

“Come home with me?”

\--

\--

\--

The storm rages, as Hades and Persephone fight almost immediately after her arrival down in Hadestown.

Up above, Orpheus is in the zone, working on a song that he believes will bring back spring, and provide for him and Eurydice. 

“We need food, we need firewood!” Eurydice shouts out loud, to no one in particular, hoping someone out there would help them.

“Shelter us, harbor me!”

The wind continues to blow strong, carrying away Eurydice’s bag of firewood and fruit that she’d had gathered on that day. “Give that back!” She pleads to the winds, “It’s everything we have…”

\---

Jason was also out there in the storm, doing his own gathering. He'd made more progress than Eurydice, having three bags of food and firewood, tied to a stick that he carries. His curls bounce with the wind, as he looks around for more things he could gather. Far away, he hears a woman’s pleas for help. 

He sees this short, black-haired woman, with a white feather tied to her hair, wearing clothes that aren’t meant for the cold at all. Someone must’ve taken her coat, he thought.

“Hey,” he looks at her, “are you alright?”

The woman looks up to see this tall curly-haired man wearing a long blue coat. “Who are you?”

“I’m Jason,” he replies, “I’ve seen you before, at the railroad bar.”

She shivers in the cold, checking her skin if she’s getting frostbite 

“Oh, I’m Eurydice,” she says hesitantly, “Strange meeting you in these conditions.”‘

Jason holds the stick and opens one of the bags, “Here, you want some?” He shows Eurydice various fruits and edible leaves. “You look like you could use some of these.”

Eurydice looked hesitant, but there is a hint of temptation. She hadn’t eaten for hours now, and her last food was water from melted snow, along with one piece of fruit.

“I’ll take some.” She says, while grabbing around five pieces of fruit. “Thanks, by the way.”

“Not a problem, Eurydice.” Jason smiles, “If I may, I could offer you some shelter?”

Eurydice glances over to the tree, where she and Orpheus had been staying for the whole day. He was still there, working on his song, without a care in the world. She had tried to tell him about their lack of supplies, but he doesn’t seem to hear her. They were about a mile or two out from the town, into a forest area.

“Sure, do you live in that town?” She inquires.

“Oh, yes I do, been here for a while now, maybe five years.” Jason replied, “I live around two streets from the bar.”

Eurydice got up from where she was seated in the thick snow, wiped her clothes as much as she could, and walked with Jason back to the town.

Orpheus kept on singing, he chalked up Eurydice’s long absence to her still looking for resources.

\--

They arrived at his house, it was small, had red bricks, and foggy windows. He unlocks the door, and shows Eurydice to his small living space, with a patched-up mattress as a bed and no sofa. In the wall on the other side was a small fireplace, currently burning with some firewood.

A small table was in front of the fireplace, with some fruits on top. Eurydice was surprised that nobody broke in to steal them.

“So, welcome to my home. Well, my grandparents’ home, but was abandoned for a while, before I moved here and occupied it again.” He chuckles, remembering when he arrived here, carrying all his belongings, including the patched-up mattress.

”It looks decent, capable of keeping us warm, and there’s food!” Eurydice excitedly smiles, thankful for this sudden gesture of help. She’d been used to the selfishness of man in these hard times.

The two hang out there, eat, and talk, and Eurydice sleeps over for the night.

Orpheus, meanwhile, fell asleep by the tree he’d been in for hours. Hermes was used to this, his son not coming home when in the zone of working on the song.

\--

Since that day, whenever Eurydice felt hungry, or just wanted someone to talk to, while Orpheus was in the zone, she would walk over to the red-brick house, and have her meals there, while getting to know Jason. He does odd jobs helping people around for cash, she learned, and he’s managed to win a few fights. She was impressed by this, inquiring for more fun stories. 

The two would go to food and clothing stores together, Jason paying for it all, as Eurydice didn’t exactly have anything to pay with.

This went on for more than a week.

\--

“Today was so fun! I love this new dress. The yellow skirt is cute..” Eurydice excitedly opens the door

She noticed the time on the wall clock covered with cobwebs, it was almost dusk, and Orpheus would’ve been done with his shift at the bar by now, and would be looking for her.

“By the way, I should really get going,” She says to a lax Jason, slouching on the mattress, “Wouldn’t want my lover to think something’s going on.”

And in reality, it’s true, nothing is going on. Eurydice only cares about Jason’s resources, not anything else. Sure he has cute curls, a good physique, and--

She snaps back to reality, remembering that she had to leave.

As she walked back to the bar, her thoughts were filling with conflicting thoughts, on Orpheus, and Jason. SHe might not like to admit it, but she was starting to fall for Jason, whom she only met a week ago, at a storm. Meanwhile, she had met Orpheus almost a year ago, well, close to when the last summer started. She and Orpheus already had a lot of memories together, like her trying out some shifts at the bar, sometimes covering for Orpheus who was really busy with the song at some point. They would also walk around town together, sometimes with Aunt Persephone. 

Those days, she cherished. But now they’re in the midst of harsh winters, harsh storms. And who was able to actually provide? Jason, who found her at her worst and helped her a lot, all while Orpheus worked on that song for hours on end.

But it’s only been a week since then, she thought, and she doesn’t even know this new guy much yet. But if her gut was to follow, she’d rather be with Jason, though her heart is with Orpheus.

She immediately spots Orpheus cleaning a table, his scrawny body doing the motions, with his cute smile and his hair and--

“Oh, Eurydice! Haven’t seen you all day.” He looks at her, “Nice dress, where’d you get that?” 

“Oh, somewhere else, doesn’t matter.” She chuckles. Guilt crept up to her but she swept it away, focusing on Orpheus humming his melody while cleaning.

After he finished cleaning, the two sat together at the bar, pulling the two barstools closer to each other. 

Orpheus asked nonchalantly, “So, you were able to find food today?” 

“I mean, not much, but probably more than you did.” She teases him jokingly, “We’ve got six pieces of fruit and some bread. An alright dinner.” She shrugs. Her standards of what’s an ‘alright dinner’ were vastly different from many.

The two walked to Hermes’ home, where Orpheus had grown up in, and where they sometimes stay seeing as the two could not afford their own home yet.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

One particular day, Orpheus was done with his shift, but Eurydice hadn’t come back from gathering. He saw Hermes lounging nearby, so he asked.

“Mr. Hermes?”

“Hey, the big artiste,” He stands up, “Ain’t you working on your masterpiece?”

Orpheus’ expression tenses a little, “Where’s Eurydice?”

Hermes responds, “She went somewhere, to a house of some guy named Jason.”

Orpheus’ eyes widen with shock, unsure what to feel about this, “W-who?” He lowers his head, “I-i have to find her! She’s mine…”

Hermes smiles, “You definitely should,” He taps Orpheus, “Stay safe out there, hard times bring out people’s worst, and avoid men in black trench coats.”

Knowing the person he is referencing, Orpheus laughs, “Definitely, thanks Mr. Hermes!”

Orpheus sets out on the streets, to find his lover, who’s probably in someone else’s arms now. He doesn’t know the guy’s house either, but he’s determined to find it for her.

He thinks he hears her voice in the other direction, so he follows the voice, until he reaches a street corner, hearing the voice get closer.

He was not prepared for what he was about to see.

\--

“I can’t believe you bought me another dress!” Eurydice chuckles, “No one has ever done this much for me.” She smiles.

Jason smiles back, and pecks her on the cheek, “Of course, everything for a sweet lady like you.”

Someone is suddenly in front of them. Orpheus.

“Orpheus.” 

“Eurydice.”

“I-i can explain, lover!” Eurydice walks closer to him. “It’s not what it looks like!” 

“Then what is it? What was that that I saw?” Orpheus asks, with a hint of anger, “He kissed you on the cheek!”

“I-- He saw me cold and hungry during last week’s huge storm, he took me home and gave me food and shelter!” Eurydice explains, “Then--”

“Oh, so that’s your ‘lover’ huh?” Jason interrupts the two, “The idiot who can’t give his girl basic things?” He mocks Orpheus, “‘Lover when I sing my song, all the trees gonna sing along,’ Seriously?”

Orpheus turns beet red, remembering his serenade to her at the bar, “At least I don’t steal other people’s lovers, Jason.” His voice, normally soft, now boiling with anger and embarrassment, “Leave her alone.”

Eurydice looks at Orpheus, then at Jason, “Stop this, both of you.” She looks at Jason’s bags of food and clothes, then she notices Orpheus walking away, “Wait, Orpheus--”

”Don’t come near me.” Orpheus says, with a hint of tears, before he runs off. He wasn’t sure where he’d go, with all these feelings of anger and jealousy flooding in.

Jason looks at Eurydice again, “Well, do you want food or not?” He smirks.

Eurydice thought for a moment, her heart is with Orpheus, but she has to follow her gut, who says she has to go with Jason.

  
  


“I’m hungry.” She says. The two walk back to the red-brick house.

\--

Orpheus makes the run for the bar, the place he knew best. He smiles wearily at Hermes, who was sitting by one of the chairs. He walks to the bar, and sits on a stool. 

“Can I get you anything, Orph?” Asks the bartender, who knew him from his childhood.

“Some whiskey, please.” Orpheus says nonchalantly, which surprised the bartender.

The bartender laughs a little, “Huh, going through something, Orph?” He inquires, “Normally you’d be satisfied with dandelion wine.”

‘“Well, now I’m not.” His voice is laced with anger that no one knew Orpheus could even have.

He sits there, and for a while he thinks, of Eurydice, and what he saw earlier. She said, it was all for the resources, and how it wasn’t what it looked like. But what was that peck on the cheek, or them laughing together?

The bartender hands him the drink, and he takes it all in one go. He tries to sing his melody, but all he could think of was the pain of Eurydice betraying him like that. ‘He was right, you were useless’ a voice in his imagination said. He tries to push it back, assuring himself that Eurydice was the idiot in this situation. Or Jason? Maybe.

He pushes all these thoughts at the back of his mind, and instead struck a conversation with the person next to him, and the bartender. He told them about what happened, but changed the topic to the storm and how they coped. 

The night went on and he was now drunkenly singing with these two people. Hermes looked at him worryingly. 

“Great, now I have to deal with two fighting couples.” He said to himself, with a facepalm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orpheus wakes up and goes back to work, meanwhile Jason gives a vague idea of his job to Eurydice, who’s still somewhat clueless. (But she’s a little suspicious of hm, just a little)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gods sorry for the very late update! School was hell for weeks, glad I get a two week break from that.
> 
> Anyways here’s Chapter 3

Orpheus wakes up the next day with a daze, not remembering much of what happened the night before. He opens his eyes and recognizes that he’s in Hermes’ room.

“You’re awake,” Hermes says, sitting on one of the lounge chairs nearby, “now could you explain to me what happened?”

Orpheus sits up, still groggy, “I saw them, happily walking together,” He sighs, “He kissed her on the cheek, Mr. Hermes. And I was devastated.”

Hermes moves to sit beside his son to comfort him, “You know, last night, I was so worried about you.” He continued, “Actually, everyone was. You weren’t yourself last night, Orpheus.” He said a little sternly to his son.   
  


Orpheus has a plain expression, his emotions mixing inside of him, “I-i just, why would she do that to me?” Tears start to well from his eyes. “Am I really not enough?”

“You are enough,” Hermes reassures his son, “Now it’s a new day, hopefully you could talk to Eurydice about how you feel.” He smiles.

  
  


\--

Jason spends the mornings looking around, looking for what his superior called “fresh meat,” and no he wasn’t talking about animals. 

He snoops around the corner store, hearing someone murmur about lack of shelter. He took note of the person’s features, describing them in his notebook in excruciating detail. He submits the notebook to his superior every weekend. After he takes note of a few more people of interest, he walks home, satisfied that he’ll earn a lot more money by the weekend.

“Hey, Diz!” He greets Eurydice with a grin.

Eurydice laughs, “Why’d you call me that?” She asks, “And where’d you run off to? I woke up and you weren’t here.”

“Oh, mostly for my work,” he says, not thinking much about why he’s revealing this to her.

“I never really asked you before, “ Eurydice says, “but what do you actually do to get all these food and things?”

Jason paused for a while, thinking of what excuse to make up for now, as he felt not ready to reveal it, “Well someone just up and asks me to look for people for some sort of thing I don’t know much about.” 

Eurydice wonders, why he would agree to such a type of job. It seemed sketchy, “Oh, sounds interesting…” She says.

“ANyways, I have something for lunch!” He pipes up, bringing out some fruits and even some barbecue.

“Where’d you get that?” Eurydice asks, “That looks expensive.”

Jason smiles, “Oh it’s just from a friend of mine, who imports these from a few towns away.”

The two begin to eat, talking a lot as well more about themselves to each other.

—

Orpheus is doing shifts at the bar again, thinking about where is Eurydice, and ho she is doing right now. He wanted to see her again, but at the same time he held some grudges. Why did she just go with some random person she met at the storm?

But somewhat, he doesn’t entirely blame her, considering his lack of provisions to her the days before.

He was too focus on the song 

Oh, right, he had to continue that, could help as a distraction, he thinks.

“Hey Orpheus!” Hermes enters the bar, “How are you now?”

“Oh, doing a little bit better, just thinking of the song again.” He has, not sure if he’s trying to move on from Eurydice or if he wants her back, still.

The day trudges along, Orpheus with Hermès comforting him, as he plays music for the bar patrons again, and cleans.

—

Jason was thinking about Eurydice. She’s just so beautiful and nice. He knows he stole her from someone, but he fully believed he was the better man for her, and wishes she would just admit that.

“Where are you going?” He asks Eurydice.

“To the railroad bar, you coming?” 

“Sure.” He knows the young boy will be there, and maybe Orpheus will see who Eurydice really prefers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: lady-of-the-upside-down , feel free to DM me and chat!
> 
> Twitter and insta: bwayagnes
> 
> Also gonna try to do a better update schedule, just need to get my shit together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading, this is the first fic I've written in a long long time, so bear with me if it's kinda not polished.
> 
> My tumblr is lady-of-the-upside-down


End file.
